Just Another Accidental Marriage
by MayFairy
Summary: Prequel to Marry Your Best Friend. After being invited to a nightclub by Jack, the TARDIS duo join him in what soon escalates into madness, and leads to another accidental ceremony and drunken confessions that should never have come out. AU companion piece to the Halfway Out of the Dark series. Doctor/OC with Jack/everyone!
1. Breaking The Dam

**Firstly, thank you, all of you! **

**Marry Your Best Friend was a total success, all thanks to you. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed: TheOnyxRose, FezzesRCool25, tHeMesSSEduPaNgEl, jock wizard, Arinlianette, Alfie TimeWolf, Jillian Mastrano 101, Timelord Bethany, SuperFunkyGirl1 (x3), Tati, Akiza1, Sara, Allebasii, badwolf907, EleventhdocAmy, readandwrite4evernever20, toavoidconversation, Spirit-of-the-Rain, Mrs 11th, loveeleventhdoctor, Kurisetina, padmay97, ZackAttack96, Romana II!**

**Wow, that was so many, 26 reviews and 23 different people, on a ONE SHOT. Thanks so much!**

**So this is the sequel, it will have more than one chapter, but it won't be that big. Probably about 3-5 chapters, but we'll have to see where it goes...oh, and to any new readers, you can read this one first if you like. **

**Basically, the half of you that are DS fans are probably going to love it, and the half that aren't are probably going to hate it. It is much longer and less vague than the first part. But there isn't anything I can do about that. **

**And that's another thing. This one is a lot more focused around the remaining feelings between the two of them, which you kind of need to have read Deafening Silence to understand properly. **

**To summarise the Doctor/Aliya relationship for those who aren't familiar with it:**

**They were basically childhood sweethearts on Gallifrey for about a century, but after graduating from the Academy they were forced to marry other people due to their different social status'. After that they basically just lived their lives normally for a while. And we know the Doctor's story after that: He ran off with his granddaughter and an old rickety TARDIS to explore the universe. **

**Aliya got left behind on Gallifrey with a husband she could never love in the way she did the Doctor. She later had a son, and gained a cousin by the name of Romanadvoratrelundar, and was happy for a while. Then her husband and son were both murdered without regeneration (and to this day the killer remains unknown), and she triggered her own regeneration and ran off for a while in her own TARDIS. Basically, that was her third, bitchy, grumpy incarnation who hated the Doctor. But after she regenerated again she went back to normal. She and the Doctor met again various times (Ark of Infinity, The Five Doctors, Trial of a Time Lord), and began to slowly rebuild. **

**Basically, they've sort of loved each other the whole time but been restricted by Time Lords and duties. Now, with the Time Lords dead, they don't have those problems. However, to this point they have avoided the topic of their romance at all costs because they find it awkward. **

**Man, that makes it sound about a million times stupider than it really is...ah well. Some people like it. **

**Summary:**

**Sequel/Prequel to Marry Your Best Friend. After being invited to a nightclub by Jack, the TARDIS duo join him in what soon escalates into madness, and leads to another accidental ceremony and drunken confessions that should never have come out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because it's _never _going to end well."

"You're just worried it might end with me in bed with Jack."

"No…I mean…yes! Hang on…what? You and Jack? No! Not going to happen!"

The Doctor stumbled on his words while Aliya smirked.

After receiving an invitation from Jack to meet him at an intergalactically renowned nightclub, a debate on whether to attend had begun on the TARDIS.

"Doctor…we've been running around the universe, and it's great, don't get me wrong. But I've never been to a nightclub before! I'm over a thousand years old, and I've never been to a proper party or nightclub. Do you know how miserable that is?" Aliya pleaded, trying on a little pout to see if it would work on him.

"It means you're responsible." He replied offhandedly.

"Responsible enough to go clubbing with Jack?" Aliya wormed hopefully.

"No! No one is that responsible, and definitely not you."

"Good! I don't want to be responsible." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Well now you're just-" He began irritably but she cut him off.

"No, Doctor, you be quiet for once and listen. I have never been free like this before. You've been free basically your whole life, you don't see it the same way." She told him firmly.

"What about your second regeneration?" He asked unsurely, but still trying to prove her wrong.

"I was an uptight bitch who had no interest in doing this sort of thing! She doesn't count." Aliya said flatly. The Doctor agreed and said so.

"Though…I wouldn't say _no _interest." He said slowly. "There was that one time…after the Master…with my Fourth body…"

Aliya froze and her eyes turned to look at him in shock as her cheeks promptly turned pink. "We agreed never to speak of that." She said with a mortified tone.

"Yes, I was merely including it for the sake of argument." He shrugged as though it were nothing, despite the fact that he regretted his own words.

Aliya tried to turn her mind away from the memory and refocus it on the argument, but her mind drifted to the aftermath of a very different one…

_Their heated argument escalates, both of them shouting and hurling insults across the room, getting closer and closer until they are nose to nose…something snaps and they're kissing, neither of them sure how it had happened, and she should be repulsed, her disdain for his idiocy was overwhelming, but not as overwhelming as the way his touch drove all rational thoughts out of her mind, never has she experienced something so animal…._

Aliya quickly shook her head to clear it, being forever grateful that something he had said had annoyed her and she had pushed him away before things went too far. Still, the memory was embarrassing at the best of times.

The Doctor was also thinking of the same incident, with perhaps more fondness than she had. He smirked and then remembered where he was, and his own ridiculously embarrassed expression began to reign alongside hers.

"Anyway," He said quickly, "I think we should…"

"Yeah," She agreed immediately and looked at the floor as she ascended the stairs in an attempt to get away from him so that he wouldn't see that her cheeks were as red as tomatoes. "Get the TARDIS ready, I'm going to find a suitable outfit."

"You're just assuming that I'm letting us go!"

"Yep!"

She walked through the TARDIS corridors and felt her cheeks slowly cool a little.

When she got to the wardrobe she sifted through the various racks before finally finding something that she liked and thought would be suitable for an intergalactic nightclub.

* * *

><p>The Doctor waited impatiently in the console room, having returned there after briefly going to his room to change his shirt and bowtie, the latter now red.<p>

"Doctor? Have we landed?" Came the incredibly familiar voice of his companion from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, um, we're nearby, we'll only have to-oh." He at that point turned around and found his voice for some reason had disappeared when he was caught by surprise.

She stood at the top of the stairs with casual posture, weight on her left leg as she carried a tan leather jacket in place of her usual denim one over her otherwise bare arm. Her chosen clothing was a short golden halter neck dress that came to mid-thigh, and was covered in sparkles. Her footwear of choice was knee height black boots with large but not ridiculous high-heels and pointed toes. "'Oh'?" Aliya raised an eyebrow as she descended the steps and stood by him. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Um…nothing. You look…nice. You look…good. Are you sure about the dress?" He fumbled awkwardly, eyeing the formfitting garment with an odd expression.

"What about it?" The blonde frowned.

"It's just…it doesn't leave that much to the imagination, that's all." The Doctor replied quietly.

Aliya rolled her eyes. "What may be somewhat…adventurous…in one time is rather conservative in another." She shrugged. "I have a feeling we are somewhere of the latter, so there is no problem as far as I see."

"I suppose…"

"It sounds like you've given it a lot of thought," Aliya teased, knowing she was venturing into dangerous territory but at that moment not caring, "And that's rich, coming from the man who is completely underdressed. Changing your bowtie doesn't count. Have you tried something more fun, more appropriate to where we are going?"

The Doctor straightened his bowtie defensively. "I'm the Doctor, I wear what I like."

"But what was that saying you were telling me about the other day? 'When in Rome'?"

"We're not going to Rome."

Aliya clicked her tongue impatiently. "I'm fairly sure that it isn't just limited to Rome."

"I don't care, this is what I am wearing, Aliya, and that's the end of it."

"Suit yourself," She murmured boredly and then brightened as she looked towards the door. "So…can we go?" She flashed him a broad and hopeful smile.

"Yes," He sighed, "We can go. I still say that this is a bad idea and that it's going to end badly…"

Aliya rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. Have some fun for once in your lives. We're going to see Jack, it'll be great!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs and to the door.

"Great? Yes. Potentially dangerous? Definitely. Why do you even like him so much? You've only met him once!" The Doctor argued as the two walked out of the door and into the cold night air. Aliya shivered and immediately pulled on her leather jacket before hooking her now covered arm through the Doctor's and pulling him towards the very large glowing building that was visible down the road. All they had to do was follow the very loud beat of the music.

"Because he's fun. Not to mention charming, handsome, brave…" She trailed off to smile not-so innocently at the scowling Doctor. "You realise that I'm saying most of this for your benefit."

"It had crossed my mind," He muttered in exasperation.

"Though I won't lie…those pheromones…" Aliya grinned.

The Doctor glared daggers at her, showing that he was not amused by her teasing. He was still resisting a little and became edgier the closer they came to the nightclub.

"Have you even considered all the things that could go wrong here?" He protested only to have his comments ignored by the determined blonde.

They entered the nightclub, which was considerably warmer than the outdoors due to all the body heat.

"So…where do you think Jack is?" Aliya asked conversationally.

"I get the feeling that he'll make himself known soon enough. Come on, let's have a look around." The Doctor straightened his shoulders before boldly swaggering up the first few steps of the nearest neon lit staircase and calling out over his shoulder, "Come along, Ali!"

The blonde woman grinned and hurried after him.

* * *

><p>They found Jack ten minutes later, flanked by two blue-skinned women who were giggling profusely at something he had just said. He was wearing his usual military coat and light blue shirt with suspenders.<p>

"Captain!" The Doctor called out, and when Jack's eyes rested on the man in the bowtie his face split into a huge grin and he promptly excused himself from the company of his female friends before beckoning them to join him.

"Doctor, good to see you again, I'm glad you got my invitation." Jack said as the two of them 'man-hugged'.

"Wouldn't miss it," The Doctor replied.

Aliya rolled her eyes. "You kept trying to get out of it!"

"Why, Doc, I'm offended!" Jack said with mock hurt.

"Don't call me Doc, that's a rubbish name, I'm the Doctor, let's leave it at that." The Doctor said firmly.

Jack had turned to the only female in their group of three.

"Aliya, glad to see that you could drag him here," He leaned forward and kissed both of her cheeks in greeting while she grinned at him. They both looked at the Doctor immediately after, who was watching the two of them with a frown. "Now he's paying attention." Aliya and Jack laughed.

Jack soon ordered drinks for the three of them and laughed when Aliya eyed hers dubiously.

"Problem, Aliya? You were after all the one who insisted on coming." The Doctor said as he watched her.

"No, not a problem," She replied slowly, "But I have absolutely no idea of this regeneration's tolerance for alcohol." She grinned. "I guess it's time to find out." She drained the glass and got up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked.

"To dance!" She said with a smile, and walked off.

"So, tell me, Doctor," Jack began as the two of them watched her leave. "Time Lords are supposed to be pompous. I always thought of you as an exception, but she isn't exactly that high and mighty either. Care to explain?"

"Ah, well, yes, she would have been pompous like the rest of them, had I not…persuaded her during her youth. She was born under one of the noble houses of Gallifrey – but then again, so was I, so maybe that isn't saying much – but then she met me and I showed her a different way to see things." The Doctor explained.

"So basically, you corrupted her." Jack deducted with a grin.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded. "Well, no. Sort of."

"I'm proud, Doc, I didn't think you had it in you."

The Doctor found his gaze wandering over to where he could see Aliya some distance away, doing some strange dance involving a lot of hair flicks and headbangs with two other women (one looked fairly close to human, and the other looked as though she could be a distant relative or ancestor of the Malmooth species).

The unrestrained joy in her eyes was visible even over the large distance, or at least to him it was. She was clearly having a great time, her lips stretched in a huge grin as she laughed with her new dancing friends. The Doctor realised in that moment what it was about this new side of her that suddenly seemed to have appeared and managed to cause such a warm feeling in his hearts.

In all the time he had known her before the war, back before she had travelled with him, she had been held back, forced to mould herself into the shape society wished her to be, unable to do anything that she truly wanted to. In those days, she had had no freedom, no taste at all what joy could be found in free will and being able to do what you want without having officials and other people looking down on you. Now, for the first time in her life, she was truly free, able to do all the things she had always dreamed of and longed to try but had never been able to do.

The thought brought a large smile to his face, which he then had to explain to Jack, starting with a brief overview of her past so that he understood the point.

"She's just never been free like this before. To see her like this… happy and unrestrained, it's…nice." He finished unsurely, but was unable to keep the content smile off his lips.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after a considerable number of additional alcoholic beverages had been downed, Aliya had returned to the dance floor where an attractive young male had quickly made a beeline for her, something the Doctor noticed immediately.<p>

"Oh dear," The Doctor sighed, watching his companion anxiously.

"What?" Jack followed his gaze to where the blonde woman was dancing closely to the male, who was very muscular, had very dark brown skin, with white patterns all over his body that looked as though they were tattoos or some equivalent. His facial features were angular and in Jack's opinion, very attractive on the whole.

It was clear that the Doctor thought that the two of them were dancing far too closely in his own opinion, and the fact that the man was physically appealing only heightened that feeling.

Jack smirked and patted his friend reassuringly on the shoulder as he got up from his seat. "Let me handle this," The ex-Time agent said, and the Doctor watched him walk over to where Aliya and her _friend _were dancing in a way that the Time Lord was positive he didn't like. He was unsure why Aliya put up with it.

Jack approached the dancing pair and coughed pointedly before tapping the male on the shoulder. "Excuse me, if I could cut in…?" His meaning was clear and while the dark-skinned alien didn't look too happy about it, he grudgingly stalked off.

Aliya giggled drunkenly. "What was that for? Am I not allowed to dance with anyone now, Harkness?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" Jack said slowly, stepping into rhythm with her dancing until he was virtually in the same position as the previous partner he had replaced, "But our bowtie wearing friend over there was getting a little worried."

Aliya did not look surprised in the least by this information. "Of course he was…" She briefly eyed the small gap between their bodies and raised an eyebrow. "And this is supposed to improve his worry how?" A new song started up, one that Jack randomly recognised from the 21st century as 'Hot Mess'.

_You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life so now you're running wild…_

The lyrics were oddly fitting for Aliya's situation, and the beat was compulsive and perfect for nightclub dance.

Jack considered what she said and gave a small shrug. "True. But at least he knows I don't have any unvirtuous intentions." He whispered near her ear as she casually wound her arms around his neck and his hands settled on her waist and lower back.

"You don't have anything but unvirtuous intentions!" Aliya retorted, rolling her eyes. "You have to be the most – Hands, Harkness!" She scolded him as she jumped when his daring hands had travelled just that little bit too low. She immediately pulled his hands up to where they were supposed to be while he only grinned at her infuriatingly despite her attempt at a reprimanding glare.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was watching the new situation unfold with a completely new type of unrest in him. Yes, Jack was better than pretty tattoo boy, but at the same time, Jack was in many ways worse, a thought that was proved accurate as the Doctor watched Jack's hands travel far, far too low on his companion's body, but he felt marginally better when he saw Aliya scold their friend and move his hands away.

He knocked back another shot before making his way over to his two friends with a new spark of determination that he was not entirely sure what to do with.

"Jack? I'd prefer if you went and found someone else to grope if you don' t mind…I think it's my turn to dance with Aliya…" The Doctor said firmly, and Aliya raised an eyebrow at her best friend as Jack let go of her and walked off.

"Don't you two do anything I wouldn't do!" Jack called back, winking at them.

"That shouldn't be too hard…" Aliya muttered, and the Doctor smirked before smiling hesitantly at her.

"So…um…dancing. I can do that – I love dancing – but no one else seems to like how I dance…maybe you could um, show me…" The Doctor seemed a little unsure and embarrassed, partly due to his lack of experience in the modern and somewhat sexual dancing, and partly because the idea of doing it with Aliya was a new type of awkward altogether.

Aliya smiled with an equally small amount of confidence, and the Doctor thought she probably felt just as uncomfortable with the situation as him.

"Well, they were teaching me how to do it, it's not like we did this on Gallifrey…" She shrugged and giggled at the thought of what the Time Lords would say if they had been able to see what she had been doing thirty seconds prior. "At least…I hope I didn't do this on Gallifrey…" She added with slightly drunk confusion.

"Do you, uh, want to try…because there are some lovely banana daiquiris over there if you want one-" The Doctor began to suggest nervously but stopped when Aliya placed a finger over his lips.

"Shhh…" She whispered. "I think we're supposed to be dancing."

"Yes, right…" He replied anxiously, his arms flailing while hers wound around his neck, before eventually settling on her hips without any confidence.

Their bodies moved in a very out of sync manner, and they both frowned and tried to figure out what they were doing wrong.

"I'm sure we used to be better at this…dancing used to be our thing…" The Doctor murmured as he tried to sort his two left feet out.

"Our thing?"

"Yes, you know, our thing, the thing we always did…now look at us, it's just not working…" He rambled, and quickly looked at some of the other couples. "I think we're supposed to be, um, closer."

"Okay…" Aliya answered as though it meant nothing, but her hearts began beating with extra vigour as she inched her body closer to his, "Do you think this is close enough?" Her voice sounded innocent enough, but half her mind was screaming to go closer while the remaining half was cowering in a corner hoping desperately that he would say that it was.

"Er, yes, I think that's fine…" He said after a moment's hesitation, and Aliya thought she saw him gulp.

She breathed a sigh of relief before turning her attention back to the dancing. "Now I think we just sway to the beat of the music, like this…" She began attempting to dance again and the Doctor stared at the movement of her hips with an unreadable expression for a few moments before realising he was supposed to be doing the same thing. He began to mimic her actions and soon their bodies were moving in parallel with each other.

Both were travelling down very similar thought paths in their minds…

Aliya couldn't stop thinking about how close he was, and how the seductive and sensual way they were dancing was only making the feelings swelling inside her more powerful. Subconsciously, she slowly brought herself closer to him as they danced.

The Doctor, alternatively, was torn between thinking how completely out of bounds their behaviour was in terms of their unspoken mutual agreement to not pick up or even discuss their old romance, and the fact that in a situation like this, it was impossible not to think about certain things they had done in the past and what it would be like to do them again now…especially considering how short her dress was…

He quickly snapped himself out of the thoughts. They meant nothing, this dance meant nothing, and they were only-

At that moment, their chests happened to meet, Aliya resting her head on his lower right shoulder with her left ear pressing against his tweed jacket as she rested her head on its side, and all previous conservative thoughts went out the window as his arms wound tightly around her waist.

"We really shouldn't-" The Doctor began to say slowly and unsurely, trying to back out while he still could, contrary to his actions and feelings.

"I know." Her voice was a fearful and heartfelt whisper, and her breath hit his chin as she spoke, reminding him of exactly how close she was, something he had not been about to forget regardless.

He tilted his head down to look at her, and she lifted up her own to meet his eyes. In that moment, they stopped dancing and merely looked at each other for seemed like an eternity, standing there with her arms around his neck and his around her waist, just staring endlessly.

When they finally looked away from each other, the Doctor's green eyes automatically dropped to her lips, which he realised, were mere centimetres away from his own.

Aliya's reaction was belated and when she realised what he was looking at, she found herself also realising the minuscule difference between them. She felt her chest shudder with shock and anticipation as she tried to decide whether to kiss him, or to see if he would make a move, or if he did nothing. She bit her lip in indecision as she tried to stave off the nerves threatening to consume her in this vital moment.

This action caused something to awaken in him and flash through his eyes, and he brought his face down the small distance needed to close the gap between them.

The Doctor kissed his best friend with the passion that had been building up in him since she had returned to him, and she kissed him back as though she had been waiting for him her whole life, which in a way, she had.

Unbeknownst to them, Jack Harkness watched them from the next storey's interior balcony, and grinned with amusement and delight, his mind already reeling with new innuendo ideas and hotel suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>This came out way more serious than I meant it to, but don't worry, the silliness will escalate next chapter, I promise. <strong>

**Please let me know what you think! I've probably lost like, half of you, but oh well...**

**Reviews please and I will love you forever! **

**-MayFairy :)**


	2. A Crazy Flood

**So, up until a few weeks ago, I had given up hope on ever updating this. Then suddenly, while in Australia, BAM! I've got a review from BrittWitt16, which suddenly kicked my muse for this back into gear. A few days later, on a train to Brisbane, I wrote the first - slightly angsty - part of this chapter, up until Jack's random pop-up. But then it didn't go anywhere. But I'd also gotten a review from Marmalatta, the amazing person who has been reviewing every chapter of my stories. So I tried to write a bit more, but didn't get very far. **

**And then today, I was hit by this urge to write. I sat there with my laptop, looking between the next chapter of Deafening Silence which was 1000 words of cute Doctor/River, and the 1,500 words of Daliya fluff for this story, and considering opening a blank document to write a new chapter of Precipitant Reunion. The latter came to me easier, probably because of all this country music I've been listening to today. **

**The two songs I'm now in love with actually make an appearance in this chapter: 'Drunk on You' by Luke Bryan, and 'Lovin You Is Fun' by Easton Corbin. **

**So, thanks to all who reviewed: **

**prettygal456, findingyouagain, ZackAttack96, CommanderHawke667, toavoidconversation (who this is dedicated to), TheGirlWithTheOynxRose, SuperFunkyGirl1, alyssa love, Simpa007, JessieDear13, Mrs. 11th, bellsbabeyxoxox3kiss, Spirit-of-the-Rain, theotherRossiwomen, Allebasii, .Chaos, kie1993, BrittWitt16 (while the entire story is dedicated to 'toavoidconversation', you get this chapter dedicated to you because you made it happen :D), and Marmalatta. **

**That's 19 reviews, which is awesome for a first chapter, so thank you so so much! **

**This chapter starts off a little serious and angsty, but it gets light-hearted and funny, I promise! :P **

* * *

><p>The Doctor felt himself be submerged in a sea of sensation, one with a flavour he had almost forgotten, but now realised, had always longed for. Her flavour. Why hadn't he done this the moment he realised who she was? He couldn't honestly remember what had been going through his head.<p>

But when they eventually pulled away, he was befuddled to see her staring at him with wide and fearful eyes.

"Oh Rassilon…" Aliya breathed, eyes blazing with panic. She abruptly bit her lip and ran off into the sea of dancing bodies as fast as she could in the high heels. After staring after her for several seconds, he began to follow her.

"Aliya! Aliya, wait…" He made his way between all the different kinds of partygoers as gently as he could with the necessary speed. "Aliya, come back!" Having longer legs, he managed to gain ground on her, but by the time he had gotten to her, she was sitting at the bar, knocking back a martini hastily. She shot him a pleading look as he approached.

"Just don't," She said quietly.

He regarded her with a gentle but probing gaze. "Don't what?"

"I don't know," Her voice was a whisper as her eyes timidly dropped to her hands in her lap. His hands grabbed hers and she hesitated before meeting his eyes.

"Aliya, talk to me…what's wrong?" She bit her lip again and part of his mind thought about how much he loved it when she did that. His mind abruptly changed from its current course of action. "Actually, no."

Before she could argue or question him, his grip on her hands tightened as he pulled her out of her seat and towards the nearest of the flights of stairs that led to the upper levels of the nightclub. She fought against his grip unsuccessfully as they climbed the steps.

"What are you doing?" She demanded furiously. The meekness of her demeanour had disappeared and the fire that he loved so much was back in her eyes. The urge to kiss her again was nearly overwhelming, but he got the feeling that it might not bode well, considering her current mood.

"We're going to find somewhere quiet to talk, because we are _not_ avoiding this anymore!" He explained before pulling her into a secluded corner.

Now in an area where the music was much quieter, the two of them also realised just how close they were standing. Aliya's cheeks turned bright red, and she backed up against the wall so as to put some distance between them. The Doctor felt as though he should be experiencing the same embarrassment and awkwardness as she was, but suddenly he was sure of himself and what he wanted. He was fairly positive that she wished it too; she had kissed him back after all, with an unmistakable air of longing. But there were clearly some inhibitions in her head, which he intended to remedy.

"Now tell what what's wrong," His sincerity seemed to have an effect on her as her eyes once again became the host of fierce attitude.

"You want to know what's wrong?" Aliya repeated incredulously, and the Doctor could feel an explosion of anger coming. "This-" She gestured forcefully between the two of them, "-this is what's wrong! This trying to be friends, it doesn't work!"

The Doctor eyed her as if she were an idiot. "Well, of course it doesn't! You're Aliya and I'm…well…me!"

Her expression turned to one of surprise and slight confusion. "But…then why did you say that we were?"

"I didn't."

"But you did, after we saw Sarah Jane and our other selves!"

The look he gave her was full of gentle accusation. "You said it first."

She started spluttering indignantly. "Because I thought that was what you wanted to hear!"

"Why would you think that?" His voice had lost some of its ego and tenderness was creeping back in.

She became incredibly vulnerable within a mere moment. "Because ever since I came back, you've been treating me like a mere friend, and it's killing me!"

The Doctor felt his hearts swell with a strange combination of affection and guilt, and he brought his fingers to her face to gently stroke her hair. Her eyes closed for a brief moment as her entire body relaxed under his touch as it had done so in the past many times. His hands held her head as her eyes stared up at him.

"Aliya…" He said fervently and softly, "You were _never _a mere friend, and you never ever will be." The Time Lady had enough time to be overcome with a sort of relieved surprise before he claimed her lips with his own in a strong and reassuring kiss. Her hands clung to his lapels in an attempt to pull him closer.

"Well…" Aliya murmured as he eventually pulled away, "I suppose that settles that, then." They both grinned like idiots.

"Yes, I suppose it does," The Doctor agreed, "So…do you want to try that dancing thing again? Because I think that we could get quite good at it."

Aliya laughed and nodded. But they both jumped out of their skin when a voice startled them.

"But what kind of dancing?" Jack grinned at them suggestively, having approached them without their noticing.

The Doctor looked mortified. "No, Jack, not that kind of dancing!"

"Since when did 'dancing' mean what you two are implying?" Aliya asked in curious surprise. The two men answered simultaneously.

"Since Rose," said the Doctor.

"World War II," said Jack.

Aliya arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Okay, Captain, just to clarify, we were talking about the more traditional meaning for the word."

"Maybe this time around," Jack replied dryly, another grin on his face, "But you two have _danced _before." Both Time Lords stiffened, and the Doctor cocked his eyebrow slightly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked cautiously as his eyes flicked to the blonde who was half in his arms.

"It's the familiarity you two have with each other," Jack indicated between them before looking pleased with himself, "I suppose you could call it a little sixth sense of mine."

The Doctor sighed. "Alright, so maybe we _have_…_danced_," He opened his arms awkwardly, "Does it matter?"

Jack smirked. "Not at all."

"But it was several regenerations ago, we were both very different people back then," The Time Lord added as if it were extremely important, which the other two people with him did not seem to agree with him.

"Exactly…and we're going to have to keep practising if we're going to get better at dancing again," Aliya said pointedly, and he smiled as if he had completely forgotten about the traditional kind of dancing.

The three time travellers made for the dance floor with the intention of trying to show up everyone else on it.

* * *

><p>Several hours, drinks and dances later, the trio had become increasingly more intoxicated and rowdy. After failing at a three-way waltz that their sober selves would never have been idiotic enough to try, they had taken turning dancing with each other. It was lively, energetic, and incredibly fun-filled.<p>

When the song suddenly changed, Aliya noticed from the side of the dance floor that the Doctor seemed to stop, and immediately stopped dancing with Jack to grab her instead.

"This is one of the coolest songs ever, and if you want, I'll quickly teach you a dance to it which will impress everyone in the room," The Doctor said quickly, and Aliya saw no reason to reject the offer, and so allowed him to press his forehead against hers, sending images into her mind until she knew the dance almost as well as him.

His hands grabbed hers and they danced their way into the middle of the dance floor, their bodies grooving to the song which was ironically 'Groove is in the Heart'. He held his hands firmly at her sides as he dipped her back, then twirled her into his arms, both of them grinning at each other as they swerved in and out. Then he took a firm hold of her hands before dropping her to the floor and spinning her around before pulling her back up.

Jack, recognising the dance moves and knowing that soon they would need a chair, got himself into a position where the Doctor would be able to stand or sit on him when needed. The Doctor grinned and sat down, doing his ridiculous giraffe movements while Aliya reached her hand out. He seized it and pulled her down to him, so that she fell across his lap and was thrown back across his arm.

The crowd around them cheered and the two Time Lords grinned at each other, enjoying their moment of proximity for a few seconds before Jack purposefully made his legs give way and the three of them fell to the floor in a pile of limbs and drunken laughter.

"Well, to celebrate your incredible dancing skills, I'm going to say another round of drinks for us all!" Jack grinned and went off to get the aforementioned drinks, leaving the Gallifreyans to release what a compromising position his exit had left them in. Aliya looked down at the Doctor, who she had somehow ended up straddling, and turned crimson before immediately jumping to her feet.

"Sorry," She said embarrassedly, "I blame Jack."

While he also looked a little flustered, he smiled at her words. "Yes, blaming Jack is always a good thing. And anyway, it wasn't…entirely unenjoyable…"

Her eyebrows shot up and she laughed nervously. "No? Well, I suppose I'll have to make a point of landing on top of you more often."

"Is that a promise?" He said in a low tone as he came closer, his hands worming around her waist and pulling her against him. The only answer he received from her was a kiss that he deepened, resulting in their totally forgetting their surroundings until Jack returned.

"If you two could get your tongues out of each other's throats for ten seconds, I got you these," He held up the tiny glass bottles of drink and tossed one to each of them.

"Shut up Jack, you're just jealous," Aliya said as she opened the bottle and poured it into the Doctor's mouth, before drinking his own bottle.

Jack merely laughed. "Of who?"

"Both of us!"

The ex-Time Agent waggled his eyebrows before suavely walking past both of them, simultaneously slapping their rears. The Doctor's arms flailed awkwardly as he yelped, and Aliya accidentally jumped towards him, almost sending them to the ground again.

"Oh for the love of Rassilon, what was in those drinks?" Aliya groaned as she clutched her head. The Doctor was similarly affected but doing a little better.

"I really don't want to know," He muttered.

* * *

><p>An hour later, they had managed to go into town, find Jack and Aliya completely different outfits – the Doctor refused to buy anything but a Stetson – get back to the club…and enter a whole new area of crazy.<p>

Jack had insisted on taking them to the floor where the country music was played, and Aliya had been the one to insist on the clothing changes. Now, Jack looked like he'd stepped out of a Wild West movie, and Aliya was just generally distracting in a knotted plaid top and very short denim jeans that the Doctor found hard to look away from.

He forced himself to listen to the lyrics of the song that Jack and Aliya were dancing to rather than watching the latter person the way he was.

_You're looking so good in what's left of those blue jeans,_

_Drip of honey on the money maker gotta bee, _

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find…_

_I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summertime. _

He tried not to be jealous of Jack. It was stupid, as Aliya had made it perfectly clear that she wanted him, not the innuendo-king. But the way they were dancing…he watched the movement of her hips and wished that he was in Jack's place. But it was his turn to sit out, so he would wait it out. Jack said something and Aliya's head tilted back as she laughed heartily, darting a glance over at where he was sitting.

Were they laughing at him? The thought made him frown. She merely winked at him, and before he knew it, the song was finished and they were both coming over to him with huge grins on their faces.

"Your turn, Doctor," Aliya purred as she leaned over him and stole his Stetson, putting it on top of her blonde curls.

"Aliya, you are drunk," The Doctor said, using all his self-control to push her away. "It may not be your fault-" He shot a glare at Jack, who simply smirked, "-but you still are, and this is not a good idea!"

"Yes, I am, no, it's not, and yes, it is," Aliya commented on each of his statements as her fingers deftly untied his bowtie so as to use it to pull him out of his seat. "Jack, give him another hypervodka, I think he needs one."

"Hypervodka?" The Doctor repeated, his voice slipping a notch higher. "Jack, you must have realised that she's not good at holding her alcohol, and you give her a hypervodka?"

"You had one too…but you obviously need another one…" Aliya commented, and grabbed the bottle from Jack before pouring it into the Doctor's open mouth. He shook his head, and was about to spit it out when her hand clamped over his mouth. "Swallow." He did as he was told.

"Aliya, give me back my hat," He said slowly after he removed her hand, his eyes now glinting.

"No," She retorted, backing away towards the dancefloor, "Dance with me first. Haven't you even realised what song this is?"

The Doctor paused, and recognised it before giddily grinning. "This is the song that I used when taught you how to line dance."

"Yes, it is…so dance with me, if Lovin Me Is Fun," She said, tipping the cowboy hat at him in a seductive manner. He didn't know if that was possible, but it seemed that it was.

_Love don't have to be a bunch of drama,_

_A bunch of knock-out, drag-outs crying in the rain…_

He grabbed her by the hands and they struck up their random country dance that had them both laughing hysterically. He was stealing kisses at every opportunity and she was moving her hips in a successful attempt to practically immobilise him. Yet the result was still childish, they were dancing and jumping and twirling, having the most fun together they had had in a long time. And of course, the alcohol made everything about ten times funnier than it really was.

_It's alright to keep it light now mama, don't you think,_

_We're having such a good time together, it's only just begun…_

Their eyes met and they both smiled widely, eyes shining a little too brightly, and their fingers entwined above their heads, holding their hands up to the ceiling.

_My heart's never smiled so hard, baby, lovin' you is fun._

* * *

><p>The Doctor tried to get to Aliya and Jack with martinis in his hands, but the result was simply filled with a lot of tripping over. Surprisingly, the martinis survived. The three of them sat down happily, Aliya in fits of uncontrollable giggles for no reason.<p>

"What's so funny?" He asked, whispering in her ear, nearly as drunk as she was.

"Your face," She sniggered before drinking the martini and kissing his nose affectionately.

"My face is funny?" He repeated affrontedly, "Your face is funny!" He started tickling her and she squealed, falling on the ground and accidentally showing a lot of leg which both men took the time to appreciate. "I'll teach you to laugh at my face, you ungrateful excuse for a Time Lady…" His fingers continued to torture her midsection with their tickling as he bent over her. She tried to kiss him as a distraction, but she couldn't quite reach. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled her upright with him.

"What?" Jack asked, confused as to why the fun had stopped. The Doctor grinned as though Christmas had come early, and he grabbed Aliya by the arms excitedly, jumping up and down with her.

"Aliya, I just had the best plan in the entire universe, it's so brilliant it only makes sense that it would take me this long to think of it, and you're going to kick yourself when you hear me say it!" He said loudly, and stood on the small table in front of their seats. "Aliyanadevoralundar, we should get married! I mean, wouldn't that just be the best thing ever, I could get married in a fez and a blue person could marry us! A blue person, marrying!" He burst out laughing and she simply collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles, ignoring him completely.

"You think…" She spluttered hysterically, laughing so hard that her midsection hurt, "That fezzes are cool!"

Realising how completely off-topic she was, and noting the jibe against his beloved fezzes, the Doctor sighed sadly and drank his martini as he waited for the blonde woman to calm down.

He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he might be there for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully that was actually in any way worth the wait! :P <strong>

**I don't know when I'll update next, but at some point there will be one-shot kiriban for Marmalatta involving a pissed off TARDIS, an argument, being locked out, and Aliya in a towel. :D **

**Thanks very much!**

**-MayFairy :)**


End file.
